When You're Gone
by Animelouz 1412
Summary: Rukia, aku pergi dulu ya?/Ichigo..jangan pergi Intinya sad ending :D Request by Taviabeta Primavera


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**When you're Gone**

**This fic :: Me**

**Genre :: Romance, Tragedy**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning :: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Abal, Gaje , dll**

**Request by Taviabeta Primavera**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah biru sederhana, didiami oleh keluarga Kurosaki, yang baru saja berjalan 4 bulan. Keluarga yang terdiri dari suami-istri isi tampak bahagia walaupun belum dikaruniai anak. Sang suami, Ichigo Kurosaki, bekerja sebagai tentara militer, untuk melindungi negara asalnya. Terkadang ia harus pergi meninggalkan istrinya. Beruntung, sang istri sangat pengertian dan sabar menunggu dirinya. Setiap sebelum meninggalkan sang istri, ia berpesan bahwa ia akan kembali dalam keadaan sebaik-baiknya, dan tak lupa ia akan mengirimkan email atau pesan setiap saat.

Pagi telah tiba, namun sang suami masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Padahal pagi ini ia harus pergi ke markas. Tak lama kemudian sang istri datang.

"Sayang, ayo bangun. Nanti dimarahi Komandan lho." bisik sang istri tepat di telinga Ichigo.

"Ehmm...Sebentar lagi...Rukia." gumam Ichigo masih dalam keadaan mengantuk.

"Ichigo! Ayo bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" teriak Rukia.

"Hm.. Iya, iya. Aku bangun." ucap Ichigo.

"Nah, begitu. Cepat mandi sana!" gartak Rukia dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Aku baru akan mandi, kalau dikasih ciuman dulu!" ucap Ichigo mendekatkan dirinya pada Rukia.

"Tidak mau! Kau kan belum mandi!" kata Rukia buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Uhh.. Istriku peliiiiit." ucap Ichigo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Biarin! Cepat Mandi!" kata Rukia seraya mendorong Ichigo menuju kamar mandi.

"Iya, iya." Ichigo memasuki kamar mandi. Sementara Ichigo mandi, Rukia membereskan kamar.

"Oh, iya. Rukia sayang mau ikut mandi? Airnya segar lho~~" goda Ichigo dibalik pintu.

"TIDAK!".

**Akhirnya...**

"Ichigo, makanan sudah siap!" panggil Rukia dari ruang makan.

"Iya." balas Ichigo menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur, sambil mengancingkan seragamnya. Ia kemudian menarik kursi dan segera mendudukkan diri, memulai sarapannya.

"Wah, masakan istriku makin enak~" pujinya.

"Cepat lanjutkan makannya, nanti terlambat lho."ucap Rukia. Ichigo pun melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku sudah selesai!" kata Ichigo, kemudian meraih tasnya serta topi dinasnya.

Sebelum bergabung dengan teman-temannya di bus, Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia sekilas.

"Hati-hati, Ichigo.."

**At Office. . .**

Rapat sedang berlangsung. Para anggota duduk rapi, dan tegap, siap mendengarkan penjelasan sang Komandan.

"Selamat siang. Rapat kali ini akan membahas tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujar sang Komandan Sousuke Aizen.

"Kita telah ketahui sebelumnya. Teroris yang menamakan dirinya 'Arrancar' telah membom beberapa tempat di negara kita, yang mengakibatkan banyaknya korban berjatuhan. Hal tersebut dipicu karena ketidaksukaan Arrancar terhadap pemerintah Jepang. Untuk itu, beberapa prajurit tentara sudah ditempatkan pada tempat-tempat tertentu di seluruh Jepang yang kemungkinan menjadi tempat persembunyian para teroris." jelas Komandan Aizen dengan tegas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rapat yang panjang tadi sepertinya membuat Ichigo lapar. Ia pun menuju kantin untuk makan siang bersama Renji Abarai, teman seangkatannya.

"Hei, Ichigo. Bagaimana, Ichigo?" Tanya Renji. Ditengah-tengan makan siang.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Istrimu. Apa istrimu sudah hamil?" tanya Renji.

"Ehm.. Belum. Aku tak tahu kenapa" ucap Ichigo sendu.

"Ah. Tak perlu bersedih kawan. Mungkin kau kurang keras lagi." hibur Renji.

"Dasar kau!"

"Hehehe."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Kurosaki's Home.**

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia dengan senyum manis, seraya mengambil alih tas dinas milik Ichigo.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu tadi?" tanya Rukia.

"Haaah, tadi rapat membahas teroris yang akhir-akhir ini mengancam kenyamanan Jepang." Jelas Ichigo seraya melepas sepatunya.

"Hm, apa sudah menyusun strategi untuk menghadapi teroris itu?"

"Belum. Tapi untuk pengamanan, komandan sudah mengerahkan beberapa tentara di seluruh Jepang."

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan bahas itu. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu Rukia." Ucap Ichigo dengan senyum mautnya.

BLUSH. Pipi Rukia merona merah. "Ap..Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menerkammu!" Kata Ichigo sambil menggendong Rukia layaknya seorang pengeran menggendong permaisurinya. Di tengah menuju kamar, Ichigo mulai mencium bibir Rukia dengan penuh cinta. Rukia pun membalasnya. Sesampainya di kamar, pergulatan indah pun dimulai.

* * *

Pagi hari, sebuah masalah muncul. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia mual-mual. Hal itu membuat Ichigo panik. Padahal sebelumnya Rukia baik-baik saja.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia yang sedang mual-mual.

"A..Aku tak tau."

"Apa kau sakit?" Ichigo khawatir, seraya menyentuh dahi Rukia.

"Tidak. Sepertinya aku hanya kecapaian saja." ujar Rukia menenangkan Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah jangan paksakan dirimu untuk membersihkan rumah." nasehat Ichigo. Rukia hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Ya sudah. Aku berangkat kerja dulu." ujar Ichigo seraya mencium kening Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TOK...TOK..TOK.. Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Sesegera Rukia membukakan pintu.

Cklek.

"Hai, Rukia." ucap seorang perempuan berambut cepol.

"Oh, Hinamori! Apa kabar? Silakan masuk." sapa Rukia ramah.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik juga. Oh, iya. Shiro Yuki sekarang umur berapa? Aku sangat merindukan anakmu itu." ujar Rukia.

"Ah, dia sekarang sudah 6 tahun. Tingkahnya lucu sekali, dan dia mulai hiperaktif. Jadi sangat capai mengurusnya, namun itu menyenangkan." jelas Momo bahagia.

"Sepertinya, sangat menyenangkan ya?"

"Iya. Menjadi ibu sangatlah menyenangkan."

"Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat punya anak." ujar Rukia.

"Lho? Kau belum punya anak, Rukia?"

"Belum. Padahal aku sangat mendambakannya." ujar Rukia dengan nada sendu.

"Rukia..."

"Hahaha tak apa. Aku ambilkan minum ya." Rukia bergegas mengambil minuman dari dapur. Tak lupa kudapan ringan untuk dimakannya bersama Hinamori. Tiba-tiba, Rukia merasa perutnya ada yang aneh. Namun ia tidak mempedulikannya. Lagi-lahi perutnya terasa aneh. Ia pun muntah-muntah di wastafel. Hinamori mendengar Rukia muntah-muntah, langsung menuju dapur.

"Ru.. Rukia. Kau kenapa?" tanya Momo khawatir. Rukia tidak menjawabnya, ia masih saja muntah-muntah.

"Sebaiknya, kita ke Rumah Sakit." kata Hinamori, bertindak cepat.

Sampai disana, Rukia langsung dibawa oleh dokter untuk diperiksa. Sementara itu, Hinamori menelepon Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san, istrimu sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Cepatlah kesini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ichigo sampai di rumah sakit. Ia langsung mencari Hinamori, dan menanyakan kabar Rukia.

"Hinamori-san, bagaimana keadaan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Rukia sedang diperiksa. Kita harus menunggu di sini. Tenaglah, istrimu akan baik-baik saja." kata Hinamori, menenangkan Ichigo.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya sang dokter keluar dari ruangan. "Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Ichigo panik. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum simpul. "Selamat, anda telah menjadi ayah. Istri anda hamil." kata dokter. Ichigo terkejut sampai tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa.

" seorang..ayah? Ru..Rukia.. hamil?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Iya. Ya sudah anda dapat melihat kondisi istri anda. Saya ada urusan." kata dokter mengakhiri percakapan.

"Oh, iya. Silakan." Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia melihat Rukia yang dalam kondisi lemah. Ia tersenyum.

"I..Ichigo?"

"Iya, sayang?"

"A..Aku hamil." kata Rukia dengan wajah bahagia.

"Iya, sayang. Kita akhirnya punya anak."

* * *

7 bulan kemudian. Perut Rukia sudah makin besar. Hal itu membuat Ichigo semakin ketat menjaga Rukia. Dengan extra sabar ia mengabulka apa yang Rukia mau. Apalagi saat Rukia nyidam. Ia tak boleh menolak apa yang diinginkan istrinya. Saat tengah malam, Rukia meminta dibelikan kelapa muda. Tidak mungkin kan menolak permintaan istri sendiri?

Dengan rasa kantuk yang sangat, ia keluar rumah mencari kelapa muda. Kesana, kesini tidak ada yang jual. Beberapa jam berkeliling, ia akhirnya menemukan warung yang menjual kelapa muda. Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung membukakan kelapanya untuk Rukia. "Rukia. Ini makanlah." ujar Ichigo. Rukia hanya tersenyum. "Ichigo.. Itu buatmu saja. Aku tidak mau." kata Rukia. Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Maklum saja, kadang mood Rukia mudah berubah.

Hari-hari dilalui oleh kedua pasangan itu dengan bahagia. Menghabiskan waktu bersama menyiapkan kebutuhan untuk sang anak nanti. Setiap habis pulang dari kantor, Ichigo selalu mengelus perut Rukia, berbicara dengan sang anak. "Hei, nak. Kau sedang apa?"

Selain itu, Ichigo juga sibuk dengan dinasnya, Mengurusi teroris yang bernama 'Arrancar' yang baru-baru ini membuat warga Jepang terganggu.

**Di Kantor.**

"Setelah beberapa bulan teroris yang bernama Arrancar tidak muncul. Kini, mereka membawa kabar buruk. Mereka mengirim sebuah surat, yang bertuliskan, mereka telah menyebarkan beberapa bom di seluruh Jepang. Dan mereka juga mengadakan perang dengan kita. Hal itu tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Maka dari itu, kita akan maju ke medan peperangan. Untuk melindungi warga Jepang." kata Aizen tegas.

"Baik!"

Seperti yang dikatakan Komandan Aizen Sousuke. Semua prajuritnya, termasuk Ichigo dikirim ke tempat para teroris untuk berperang. Di depan rumah, Ichigo berpamitan pada Rukia sebelum ke medan perang. Dengan wajah sedih, Rukia melepas Ichigo pergi. Ichigo menyempatkan mencium perut buncit Rukia. "Anakku, ayahmu akan pergi dulu. Jangan nakal ya. Ayah sangat menyayangimu." kata Ichigo.

"Dan juga, Rukia, sayangku. Jaga baik-baik anak kita ya. Aku menyayangimu, Aku mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal." lanjut Ichigo dengan senyum pahit. Rukia mengantar kepergian Ichigo dengan isak tangis.

Beberapa bulan, setelah Ichigo ke medan perang. Rukia selalu menunggu kehadiran sang suami dengan sabar. Kadang-kadang Rukia menonton tv yang meliput tentang teroris dan prajurit tentara yang sedang berperang. Ia selalu mendoakan sang suami, agar sang suami diberi keselamatan dan perlindungan olek Kami-sama.

_**'Inilah keadaan di medan perang antara teroris dengan tentara saat ini. Beberapa orang dari tentara dan teroris banyak yang berjatuhan.'**_

Rukia tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata mendengar berita tersebut. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sang suami. Ia selalu mengecek handphonenya, berharap ada pesan dari sang suami. "Nak, apakah ayahmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia pada anaknya. "Kami-sama berilah Ichigo perlindungan."

Di medan perang..

"Perketat kemanan! Siapakan senjata kalian! Teroris sudah berhasil menyerang pertahanan pertama!" kata Aizen.

BUM! BLARRR !

Terdengar suara bom yang membombardir pertahanan pertama. Dari pos keamanan tempat Ichigo berada, semua tentara sudah siap dengan senjatanya masing-masing. Suara pistol yang ditembakkan oleh para teroris juga terdengar semakin dekat. Sudah waktunya Ichigo beraksi. 'Kami-sama, lindungi aku.'

Akhirnya, teroris itu berhasil menembus pertahanan kedua. Ichigo dan tentara lain mulai menembakkan peluru pada teroris itu. Tak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri, yang ada hanya peduli pada keselamatan warga Jepang. Terlihat banyak darah berceceran, tentara yang tertembak sudah tidak bernyawa. Membuat para tentara tidal langsung menyerah. Dengan segenap jiwa dan keberanian, mereka menyerang teroris itu.

"Ichigo! Dibelakangmu!" ujar Renji pada Ichigo. Ia melihat satu teroris di belakang Ichigo. Dengan cepat Ichigo menembakkan peluru ke arah teroris itu.

"Bagus, Ichigo."

"Ya!" Ichigo dan Renji bekerja sama menembaki satu persatu teroris jahat itu.

"Ichigo! Awas di belakangmu!"

DOR! Tubuh Ichigo terkena peluru. Tubuhnya penuh dilumuri oleh darah. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Renji langsung membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

**Di Rumah Keluarga Kurosaki.**

Rukia merasa sepertinya ia akan melahirkan. Ia langsung menghubungi Hinamori, untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Diperjalanan, Rukia mengeluh kesakitan. Bahkan air ketuban Rukia telah pecah. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia langsung dibawa ke ruang persalinan. Hinamori menunggu dengan panik.

Setelah beberapa jam. Terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang baru saja lahir ke dunia. Hinamori tersenyum mendengarnya. Sang dokter telah keluar dari ruang persalinan.

"Dokter, bagaimana dengan keadaan Rukia?" tanya Hinamori khawatir.

"Sehat. Bayinya juga. Silakan anda melihatnya sendiri." jawab dokter.

"Terima kasih dokter."

"Hei, Rukia."

"Iya."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hinamori.

"Baik. Akhirnya anakku lahir," ucap Rukia bahagia.

"Iya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, anakmu tampan sekali."

"Kau akan memberi nama apa untuknya?"

"Ichiru Kurosaki."

* * *

Sebulan kemudian. Rukia menjalani hidupnya bersama anak yang ia sayangi, Ichiru Kurosaki. Ia selalu menunggu kepulangan Ichigo dari medan perang. Dan inilah waktunya Ichigo pulang. Ia menunggu di tempat dinas Ichigo. Disana sudah banyak para istri yang menunggu kedatangan suaminya. Di depan, terlihat mobil-mobil memasuki kantor dinas. Kemudian para tentara muncul dari mobil tersebut, berlari menuju pelukan sang istri masing-masing. Melepas rindu yang ada di dada. Rukia mencari-cari Ichigo, mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Lalu ia melihat teman Ichigo, Renji Abarai. Dengan segera ia menggendong sang anak, berlari ke arah Renji.

"Renji-san, suamiku dimana? Mengapa ia tidak kelihatan?" tanya Rukia.

"Rukia-san, suamimu telah tiada. Ia meninggal di medan perang." ujar Renji dengan nada sedih.

Renji pun membawa Rukia ke tempat peristirahatan Ichigo yang terakhir untuk selamanya. Disana Rukia menangis tersedu-sedu. Kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya adalah mimpi buruk. Yang dapat Rukia lakukan adalah, mendoakan agar sang suami berada di surga. Rukia pun merawat sang anak sendirian.

* * *

**Owari**

::**Taviabeta Primavera**:: Taviaaa xDD maafkan daku telah membuatmu menunggu. Saya kemarin sedang fokus UN jadi nggak bisa bikin fic. Ini aja nyicil lho. Dan juga, saya sedang terkena WB jadi dimohon maklum *bungkukbadan90derajat" Gomeeeen :'(

Semoga kamu suka ya! Amiin

Minna~~ Doakan saya lulus dengan nilai yang bagus yaa! Amiin

Review Please ^^

**27.04.2012**


End file.
